jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sara Murphy
Sara Sandra Murphy Grant is a surviving Human on Isla Nublar. She is the daughter in law to former paleontologist Alan Grant, the wife of Aaron Grant and the mother of Rex and Ellie Grant. 'History' After the incident on Isla Nublar; Maria and her husband Dean Murphy managed to survive in the wilderness of the island. Maria was pregnant with a girl and during their stay, gave birth to their child whom they called Sara. She was raised by her parents and taught how to speak and everything else. Age 16: Losing Her Parents By 16; Sara was at the treehouse and her parents were nearby, but unexpectedly her father was viciously attacked by a Velociraptor. Her mother tried reaching the treehouse; however was cornered by another Raptor and was killed. Sara arrived and found the Raptors eating her parents; which led her to shoot both of them in the skull; then consumed them later on. She mourned the deaths of her parents and buried them together in a marked grave. She then later called herself "Queen of the Jungle" and was said to have lived on eating dinosaurs ever since. Age 18: Power of the Queen Upon chasing a Velociraptor into the wilderness several miles off; Sara found a large web in an area by the lake. She was then attacked by a new species of Black Widow known as Velocimactan and was about to be placed in a web, when she bit the leg of the spider and drank it's blood. She managed to escape from the spider and retreated back to the treehouse. She soon discovered that she gained enhanced human abilities from the blood of the Velocimactan. She eventually learned that she was also powerful than before. 'Age 20: Mating Season' By 20; her mother gave her her blessing to find and seek out a mate of her choosing; however despite the fact that she was the only human there; she felt it impossible to take a mate. Meeting Aaron Upon arriving at the visitor center; Sara was seeking out anyone in search of a mate. She did find however that there were people on the island; consisting of people, including Aaron Grant. She saw Aaron as a potential mate and wanted to tag along with him and his group. Escape From the Visitor Center Upon the arrival of a pack of Velociraptors; Aaron and his group defended the visitor center until they broke through the barricades. They eventually left the visitor center and escaped the Raptors before they were devoured. Later that night; Aaron remained on watch, armed with his AK-12. Sara couldn't sleep and so she came over to Aaron and showed him that she could talk and was intelligent. She also gave Aaron her services to guide them to home. Finding Alan Grant Sara guided the group to the river; however they were unexpectedly captured by a pack of Homo Erectus and taken to their villiage where they discovered that Alan Grant was acting as their god. Alan questioned Aaron and Aaron explained who he was and what he was his son and that he was there to get him. Alan didn't believe he was his son; but believed that he was there to rescue him. He complied with leaving and he told the Homo Erectus that he will return someday; which Aaron believed to be a lie and he left on their escape. Meg River & Lake Upon arriving at the river; Sara assisted in creating a boat for the group in order to travel the river and lake. They then rowed their way up river until they reached the lake; which Sara ordered them to stop rowing and use the sail they had on them. The reason was because the lake was home to an enormous Carcharadon Megalodon lurking within it's waters; if it heard the splashing; it will become attracted to the activity and would go after them and swallow them whole. Just before they started the last half of their boat travel; the wind stopped and left them motionless for a while; however Aaron gave them the idea to row a bit at a time in order to keep the Meg from getting them, but also to keep them from being stuck. Just as they were about to commence the operation; the wind whipped them towards the shore and that caused enough sound in the water to cause the Megalodon to go after them. They managed to escape before the shark swallowed them up. When Dilophosaurus Attack After their encounter with the Megalodon; Aaron ordered them all to camp for the night and said no one is to enter the lake unless they wanted to be shark food. Sara was exhausted and so she headed to sleep. The next morning; Sara guided the group through the next day and all through the night. Later however; they were ambushed by a pack of Dilophosaurus; which they engaged and took out several in the process before getting away from them. ''Velocimactan'' Territory Later; Sara led the group through the territory of the enormous new species of Velocimactan. Aaron ordered them to keep close and not get caught in the webs; which led to Stuart to actually get attacked by several spiders. This led to Aaron being extremely enraged and causing him to whip out his Machette and Bowie Knife; stabbing and even bit one of them; feasting on their blood. The Perfect Mate That night after confronting the Velocimactan; the group camped out and Aaron once again kept watch. Sara went over to him and offered her condolences for losing Stuart and saying he was a good man. Sara also got to the point where he bit the Velocimactan; she stated that once he drank the blood of the spider; he would gain abilities that no other person possessed but herself. She later went to sleep while in his arms and then Alan spoke with Aaron; a father and son chat of sorts. ''Velocimactan's'' Return The next morning; the group continued towards the shore; however before they could get there, a whole group of Velocimactan stopped them in their tracks. Suddenly Stuart came into the frame and attacked the spiders. Sooner than they thought; the Velocimactan retreated and that left them to head to shore. Freedom After arriving at the beach; the United States military arrived and escorted them towards Miami. There; they were kept in touch. 'Post-Nublar' After her duration on Isla Nublar; Aaron fell in love with Sara and she became his wife. A couple months after her wedding; she became pregnant and gave birth to their son Rex Grant. She later became pregnant with their daughter Ellie Grant. 'Abilities' After biting a Velocimactan; Sara found herself possessing amazing new abilities that aided her throughout her life and still do today. *'Enhanced Human Strength:' Sara's strength has been enhanced to the point where she is as strong as the weight of a Velociraptor. *'Enhanced Human Speed:' Sara's natural speed has also been enhanced to match that of a Velociraptor. *'Enhanced Human Agility:' Although she is naturally agile; Sara now possesses agility far superior to that of an olympic gymnast. *'Enhanced Human Reflexes:' Sara's natural reflexes are known to be extremely fast; enabling her to dodge and catch things a simple human cannot. *'Enhanced Human Elasticity:' Unlike the natural human body's elasticity; Sara's elasticity allows her to move better than any ordinary human. *'Enhanced Human Senses:' Sara is known to possess amazing senses that enable her to hear, see, smell, taste and even feel things from several miles away. She is able to see via night, thermal and even infared vision as well. *'Enhanced Human Endurance:' Sara; despite her smooth and frail looking body; actually has the capability of withstanding punishment that could leave humans in the hospital for several weeks. *'Organic Camoflauge:' Sara is known to possess the ability to naturally blend into her environment around her. *'Organic Spinnerets:' Sara is known to possess an openning in the palm of her hand which produces natural silk and will shoot when she expand her fingers. Her webbing is actually capable of holding a T-Rex. *'Foreign Body Resistance:' Sara's immune system is known to resist diseases ranging from bacterial to blood borne pathogens. *'Accelerated Healing:' Sara's healing has been known to allow her to regenerate lost and damaged tissue; as well as limbs. *'Longevity:' Because of the Velocimactan's appetite of feasting on the blood of animals; Sara's vampiristic nature now consists of her living for an undetermined period of time. *'Adhesion:' Sara's arms and legs are known to possess hairs on her hands to enable her to move on virtually any surface. *'Retractable Fangs:' Sara's canine teeth have evolved to the point where she actually has the ability to make them extend and inject a paralyzing neurotoxin into the body of her victims.\ 'Weapons & Equipment' Despite possessing amazing abilities; Sara also possessed several weapons she used to hunt or defend herself in the wild of Isla Nublar. *'SPAS-12:' For power at close range; Sara carried a SPAS-12 shotgun; taken from the Visitor Center. She has several containers of shotgun shells at her treehouse. *'Colt M-16A2:' For range; Sara is known to carry a Colt M-16A2. Also taken from the Visitor Center; this weapon uses a 30 round magazine capacity and is select fire. *'Colt M1911A1:' Taken off of the body of the late Robert Muldoon; Sara has utilized his Colt M1911A1, as well as the belt it was on during her hunting. *'Spear:' If she was to ever lose her weapons; Sara also was known to have possessed a handcrafted spear that her father made years ago. *'Knife:' Wherever she went; Sara always carried a sheathed knife wherever she went because she could use it for survival or for killing threats. *'Ammunition:' Wherever her guns went; Sara carried several types of ammunition with her in case she needed to reload. 'Personality & Traits' "No other woman is like you Sara and that's what makes me happy to be yours" '- Aaron to Sara' Unlike other women her age; Sara is known to have been educated by her scientist parents during her childhood. She is known to speak in complete sentences; however can put some modern words into jungle related words. Example of this would be spouse; she would refer to a spouse as a mate. Despite being sorrounded by other males when the group came for Alan; Aaron was the only man she chose to be her mate and wouldn't want any other; leaving her as a faithful wife to him and a very faithful mother to their children. 'Hobbies' Sara is known to enjoy many things. She is known to enjoy skinny dipping in their pool and any other body of water; as well as having sex with her husband; no matter where it is, even if it's in the pool or on the patio. She is always known to have enjoyed swinging from vine to vine, webline to webline; so she, as well as her husband have been given access to Isla Nublar in order to partake in a wide assortment of activities. She also enjoys playing with her children; as well as being naked when it comes to days that are unbarably hot; especially outside. She is also known to enjoy being somewhat of a nudist. 'Creator's Notes' *Sara is similar to Veronica Layton from 1999 TV Series, Sir Conan Doyle's: The Lost World. *Sara's feelings for Aaron are similar to that of George's feelings towards Ursula Stanhope from the 1997 film George of the Jungle. Her title "Queen of the Jungle" is also a reference to the George of the Jungle. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Humans Category:Secord